<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love class by linozz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884018">love class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linozz/pseuds/linozz'>linozz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, I dont know how to tag help, M/M, both of them are, chan and minho are mentioned like once, hyunjin is so so so gay, i was wrong it wasnt enemies to lovers, jisung just keeps denying his feelings for hyunjin, no beta we die like men, so i didnt put them in the character list, so im sorry, written on a computer whos quotation marks look weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linozz/pseuds/linozz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¨I can't believe im paired up with you!<br/>¨ Oh, I hate you too, Han.¨</p><p>in which the (self-proclaimed) enemies, Hyunjin and Jisung, are paired up to learn about love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pilot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>¨What class do you have?¨ Felix asked as he smiled at him.</p><p>¨Uhh.. Romance? I guess its a class where we learn to write romance or something.¨ Jisung slammed himself against the white wall, rolling his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>”Why would there be a whole class dedicated to romance? Must be just a writing class then.” <br/><br/>“You’re probably right..” Jisung fixed the sloppy attempt at putting his glasses on.</p><p>”I’ll see you later then?” Felix hit Jisung’s shoulder, waking him up.</p><p>”Yeah.. See you later.” Jisung walked into his class, trying not to fall on the people beside him.</p><hr/><p>”As you know, this is a writing class. We’ll be learning about how to write different tropes but, first we have to learn how to put the different emotions into the tropes. We also have to know how to <em>feel</em> those emotions before writing it. You guys understand?” The spilled out, earning a hum from the class. “Let’s start!”</p><hr/><p>“Since we’ve got the basic of what it looks like <em>written</em>, let’s see what it looks like in real life, yeah?” The teacher smiled. “I’ve decided partners on this board,” She ripped down paper covering half of it, “So it’s easier to experience it!”</p><p>”Miss, why do we have to have partners?” A person from the crowd asked.</p><p>”Well, since this is a small class, it would be easy. Adding to what I said, it’s easier to experience an emotion mostly experienced by two then having to experience it alone.”</p><p>”What if.. What if you’re with a person you hate?” Another person blurted out.</p><p>”If it’s reasonable, come to me and I’ll change your partner. Anyways, class is over! Check out your pair before you leave.” The teacher sat down in her chair beside the podium.</p><p>Jisung walked over to the board, eyes half closed. He slapped his face, trying to wake himself up. His chocolate-colored eyes followed the columns filled with unfamiliar names until he reached his. He followed the dash until he reached a familiar name.</p><p>”H-Hyunjin?!”</p><p>”What do you want?” A figure appeared at the back of Jisung, scaring the shorter into stumbling back. The taller pushed his hair back, highlighting the off-white hoodie that perfectly hugged his amazingly built torso. He tilted his head, waiting for an answer.</p><p>”Why would I want anything from you?” Jisung cockily said, giving a smirk. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.</p><p>”Obviously you want something. You said my name, didn’t ya?”</p><p>”Um.. I only said your name because we’re partners. I said it out of shock.” Jisung quickly dropped the small smile forming on his face.</p><p>”Funny joke, Jisung.” Hyunjins eyes followed Jisungs arm, up to the finger he was using to point at the words. His teasing smile quickly dropped as he saw what was written.</p><p>”<strong>JISUNG — HYUNJIN</strong>”</p><p>”Well.. We have to live with it, hm? I’m too tired to walk up to the teacher and be like “I hate this one dude for no reason, can I switch partners?”. Deal with it, Han, you’ll always be stuck with me.” Hyunjin smirked as he walked out, leaving Jisung alone in the class, stuck with his own thoughts and a slight blush on his face, which he quickly brushed away.</p><hr/><p>”I hate him, Lix.” Jisung slammed his head onto the wall next to him after shoving his items into his bag. He sighed, finally leaning into Felix’s hug.</p><p>”You don’t hate him. Why would you hate someone you love?” Felix teased.</p><p>”I don’t love him! Never did.” Jisung wiggled out of the tight clasp, crossing his arms.</p><p>Felix laughed, eyeing the tall figure across from them. “Are you sure? You’re staring, rather, intensely at them.”</p><p>”I’m staring at Minho, obviously.” Jisung rolled his eyes.</p><p>”Staring at a taken man?” A nasally voice said from behind him, causing Jisung to stumble back for the second time today.</p><p>”Seungmin, if you scare me like that one more time, I’ll kill you.” Jisung clutched his shirt, tightening the grip around the fabric around the area where his heart should be.</p><p>Seungmin laughed, slipping his arm around the shorter male. “But seriously, Hyunjin doesn’t hate you.”</p><p>”Why would he? I’m literally beautiful.”</p><p>”Yeah, keep telling that to yourself.”</p><p>”Oh fuck you!” Jisung yelled, crossing his arms again. </p><hr/><p>After wishing his friends a good night, he finally walked into his apartment. He was worn out from the activities Felix had them run around to do. He stripped himself, walking into the bathroom outside of his bedroom.</p><p>Waiting for the water to warm, he thought about what Seungmin said. </p><p>
  <em>Taken? Minho is taken?</em>
</p><p>He shook the thought off, not caring about who and what his old fling dates. The only person occupying Jisungs brain right now was a person he didn’t wanna think about, Hyunjin.</p><p>He got into the shower, his mind soothing as the borderline hot water touched his skin. He rarely blinked, his eyes being closed the whole shower.</p><p>Dried off, he stepped back into his room. He picked out his clothes and put them on before stepping back into his bathroom. </p><p>He smacked and smacked his face, making sure that the moisturizer was rubbed into his face. He wanted to make sure there wasn’t any too dry or too wet spots on the skin, he wanted it to be even.</p><p>The steam made him tired, but not too tired for him not to go on his phone. He quickly laid in his bed, wanting to be warm already. He scrolled and scrolled, wanting to take his mind off everything. He’s already done his work, what else is there for him to do? He couldn’t possibly take his mind off the 5’10” hottie that takes pleasure in teasing him everyday. He “hated” him. He hated how many emotions the taller would make him feel even when he would just <em>look</em> at him. He hated the way he was good at everything. He hated the way that he would surprise him with a small pinch on his side. He absolutely hated the way he took his heart in the process of all of that. Jisung “hated” Hyunjin.</p><p>Jisung put his phone down, attempting to sleep. Oh, how he wished for someone to cuddle him. He stared at his ceiling, expected for something to pop up. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happens. </p><p>He turned on his speaker, connecting his phone. His playlist was the only way that he could sleep. After he put it on shuffle, he tossed and turned. He couldn’t get anything off his mind no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>After 2 hours, he was finally asleep. He was worn out from the movement. That was one of the only solutions for him to fall asleep. Either he cuddles with someone or he tires himself out. It wasn’t fun, not sleeping. He just wanted someone by him. He missed his friends, especially at night. He cuddled up to his blanket, his breathing finally stable.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung drank the last bit of his watered down coffee to try and stay awake. His habit of falling asleep in his later classes was worsening due to him rarely falling asleep at night. He blinked awake, getting startled by the teachers sudden yell.</p><p>¨Class is over!¨ the teacher slammed his hand on the podium, waking up every student (sleep or not).</p><p>Jisung packed up his things, quickly sprinting out the door. He walked all the way to the entrance of his next class, bumping into people on the way. When he reached the door, he waited outside. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the time on his phone to strike 1:50. Sure, it <em>was </em>embarrassing being the first person in class but, being late was worse. </p><p>He noticed the rushing of the feet beneath him, he took that as a sign to get in class, the class he dreaded the most.</p>
<hr/><p>The teacher smiled, pointing at the board. It read, ¨<strong>Sit with your partner today.</strong>¨</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes, going to sit at his familiar seat. His eyes closed as he sat comfortably.</p><p>The place beside him suddenly felt warm, way too warm for there <em>not </em>to be a person there.</p><p>¨Hey.¨ the voice beside him chuckled.</p><p>Jisung sighed and closed his eyes harder before opening his mouth to speak, not getting a single noise out due to the finger shushing him.</p><p>¨Don't freak,¨ the person rolled his eyes. ¨It's just me, Hyunjin.¨ Jisung pressed his lips into a thin line, pushing the hand away from his mouth.</p><p>Jisung bit his lip in annoyance, trying his best to ignore the intense staring from the boy next to him.</p><p>The teacher rang the familiar bell at the front of the classroom. <em>An assignment</em>, Jisung thought, sighing.</p><p>¨Today's assignment is to get to know your partner! Since you'll be spending a month with them, its best to know whether you two click or not.¨</p><p>¨A month?!¨ Jisung suddenly shouted, slinking back in his chair out of embarrassment. </p><p>¨Do you have a problem, Mr. Han?¨</p><p>¨N-No..¨ Jisung crossed his arms on the tables, laying into the hole he made in the middle of it. He wanted to hide the obvious red tint painted on his ears and cheeks. He hated being embarrassed, even more than he hated being stuck with a cold.</p><p>¨Anyways, I'll end this class early so you all can, you know, complete the assignment?¨ The teacher smiled, ringing the bell again to signify the end of the lesson.</p><p>Jisung tried to rush out, a grip on his wrist preventing him from leaving. </p><p>¨Think you'd leave that easily, huh? Remember the assignment?¨ Hyunjin smirked as he got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder in the process.</p><p>¨You're a-¨ </p><p>¨A what?¨ Hyunjin deepend his smirk. He acted like he could <em>feel </em>how many backflips Jisungs stomach did. Jisung bit his lip again, pushing the skin from his teeth with his tongue. Jisung raised his eyes at Hyunjin, replacing his soft gaze with a deep glare. </p><p>¨Don't look at me like that, you know you love me.¨ Hyunjin dragged Jisung out the class and Jisung just allowed him to.</p><p>¨Hey lover boy, got a new boyfriend?¨ One of Hyunjins friends teased.</p><p>¨Oh shut up, Min.¨ Hyunjin laughed, tightening the grip on Jisungs hand. Jisung shook the older males hand, trying to loosen it.</p><p>Minho chuckled, ¨Are you free today?¨</p><p>Shaking his head as he said, ¨No, gotta hang out with this cutie.¨ Jisung widened his eyes, shaking his head too.</p><p>¨I never said you had to hang out with me!¨</p><p>¨Isn't it apart of our assignment?¨ Hyunjins lips curled up into a scowl as Jisung lowered his head.</p><p>¨Anyways,¨ Hyunjin smiled, ¨I'll see you later!¨ Hyunjin dragged Jisung over to the exit of the school. Before they could even reach the parking lot, Jisung dragged his feet to a stop.</p><p>¨Im forced to hang out with you, right?¨ Jisung sighed, his face stern. Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak before the smaller male shushed him. ¨Where do you wanna go? I'll pay or whatever.¨</p><p>Hyunjins unnoticeable pout quickly turned into a smile. ¨I was thinking we could go to an arcade? But since its Friday, it may be crowded.. You don't like crowded things, right?¨ Jisung nodded his head, his gaze softening. ¨Then we can go to a.. a café!¨</p><p>¨Fine.. We can go to a café.¨ Jisung jokingly rolled his eyes, walking towards Hyunjins car.</p>
<hr/><p>¨So..¨ Hyunjin led Jisung to a table close to the exit, ¨What do you wanna order? I'll order it!¨</p><p>¨I told you Id pay for it, ill order.¨</p><p>¨I'm not gonna let you do that,¨ Hyunjin smiled, holding a part of Jisungs hand, ¨Seriously, what do you want?¨</p><p>¨I'll take a.. cake pop? Or a slice of Red Velvet, you can choose.¨ Jisung rested his face on his palm, staring out the window.</p><p>¨Coming right up.¨ Hyunjin lifted Jisungs free hand and ¨jokingly¨ kissed it, causing the younger to tear his gaze from the outside and look at Hyunjin with a killer stare.</p><p>Jisung fidgeted and fidgeted. <em>Why is he taking so long? </em>Jisung asked himself, looking at the register nearby. He saw Hyunjin glance at him and say the word boyfriend. He buried his face in his hands, wanting to know what he said and the reason behind it.</p><p>Jisung felt a kiss on his head, forcing him to jolt awake. He looked beside him to see Hyunjin with two cakes and two coffees in his hands. His eyes followed him until he reached his original seat, in front of him.</p><p>¨Your food is here!¨ Hyunjin set the plates on the table, a smile on his face. Jisung took a sip of the coffee, wanting to question how he knew the exact order of the boy sitting in front of him. He picked up the small fork and jabbed it into the cake sitting right in front of him, not too hard to cause a scene. He picked the piece up and placed it in his mouth, completely melting into the taste of it. The softness and the sweetness of the cake made him forget about everything, even the task he was supposed to be doing at the moment.</p><p>Hyunjin took notice on how fast Jisung ate the cake. ¨You want another one? I can always buy more.¨ He asked, pulling the empty plate away.</p><p>¨No, not really. I'm full already!¨ Jisung smiled, taken another sip of his coffee. Hyunjin nodded, puckering his lips as he looked for a topic to talk about.</p><p>¨So.. What do you do for fun?¨ Hyunjin asked again, avoiding looking into Jisungs eyes incase they suck him in.</p><p>¨Not a lot. I write lyrics..¨ Jisung looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them again.</p><p>¨Nice.. I dance!¨ Hyunjin excitedly said, almost jumping out his seat.</p><p>Jisungs mouth formed into an O. ¨Can I see you dance?!¨</p><p>¨Maybe..¨ Hyunjin teased, causing Jisung to pout.</p><p>The two talked and talked until it was dark outside. Jisung locked his eyes with Hyunjins, giving a slight smile. ¨Lets get home.¨</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, gathering his things and walking to the door. Jisung locked his arms around Hyunjins arm, ¨Why didn't you wait for me?¨</p><p>Hyunjin didnt answer. He couldn't possibly answer with Jisung looking at him with<em> those </em>eyes. Hyunjin tried to speak, not being able to get any words out due to the younger dragging him fully out the door.</p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip as Jisung nuzzled his head against Hyunjins sleeve. ¨What's wrong?¨ Jisung asked, dragging the two to a stop.</p><p>¨N-Nothing..¨ Hyunjin cursed at himself for being so nervous. He wasn't used to this at all. He was supposed to be the one making people nervous, not the other way around.</p><p>As the two walked closer and closer to the car, Jisung thought about what he felt about the boy he was clinging to. Did he feel hate? Envy? Or was it neither? He just wanted to get home to organize his thoughts.</p><p>Hyunjin, on the other hand, loved the boy. His heart would beat out of his chest even if he just <em>smiled</em> at him. His knees would go weak when Jisung would lightly tap him. He felt lovesick. He longed for Jisung, even though he's never left him. He wanted to hold him in his arms forever.</p><p>¨Are you gonna unlock the car?¨ Jisung nudged Hyunjin. Hyunjin snapped out of his trance, quickly taking his key out and unlocking the car. He opened the passenger door, gesturing for Jisung to get in. Jisung lightly laughed at Hyunjins flustered state, sitting in the seat and putting his seatbelt on. Hyunjin closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. He started the car, keeping his eyes on the road incase he looked over and made eye contact with the love of his life.</p><p>The ride wasn't awkward but there wasn't any talking either. The only sound was the soft music and the heat.</p><p>¨I already put my address in the GPS. No need to ask.¨ Jisung suddenly said, scaring Hyunjin out of his staring state. Hyunjin nodded again, loosening his grip around the steering wheel. </p><p>The silence came to a stop as the car came to a halt, reaching the outside of an apartment building. Hyunjin sighed, not wanting Jisung to go yet.</p><p>¨I'll see you Monday?¨ Jisung smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt.</p><p>¨Yeah.. Before y-you leave, c-can i get your number?¨ Hyunjin bit his lip harder, embarrassed because of his stuttering.</p><p>Jisung lightly chuckled. ¨Sure you can. Don't text a lot, I like calling.¨ He smiled as he typed the number in Hyunjins phone, saving his contact as ¨<strong>Jisung(ie)</strong>¨. Jisung pinched Hyunjins cheek. ¨Why are you acting so cute right now?! Im supposed to dislike you..¨ He teased.</p><p>¨I'm not acting cute...¨ Hyunjin pouted, rubbing the spot where Jisungs hand was. Jisung gave a smile mixed with a pout.</p><p>¨Jinnie... I just.... I <em>really </em>wanna kiss your cheeks right now.¨ Jisung cooed, cupping Hyunjins cheeks. Hyunjin blushed, thanking the winter for cooling his face down.</p><p>¨T-Then.... Then why don't you do it?¨ Hyunjin smiled as he saw Jisung fail to speak. Jisung felt a mix of emotions as that sentence spilled out of Hyunjins mouth.</p><p>¨H-Huh?¨</p><p>¨Do it, Jisung. Or are you chickening out?¨ Hyunjin teased, pushing down the butterflies he felt in his stomach.</p><p>Jisungs mouth twitched, trying to think of words to say. After failing to make a noise, Jisung rested his hands on his lap. Hyunjin smirked, lifting Jisungs chin up with his hand and giving him a light peck on his cheek, leaving them both blushing.</p><p>¨You can go now! Text me when you get inside, alright?¨ Jisung nodded, stepping quickly out the door and jogging to the entrance.</p>
<hr/><p>Hyunjin rushing into his place, taking his time in the shower, and dressing quickly. He slipped into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep, being comforted by the fact that he spent half his day with his crush.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just noticed i repeat words alot T_T<br/>sorryyy<br/>(i also wrote this on a computer so.... sorry for some of the grammar)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisungs mind was scattered all over the place for the next week. He couldn't focus on anything, absolutely nothing. He dragged his feet sluggishly to his second-to-last class. School was where he <em>didnt</em> wanna be right now.</p><p>¨You look dead.¨ Felix noted, slipping into the seat next to Jisung.</p><p>¨That's because I am, Lix.¨ Jisung slammed his head onto the the table in front of him, startling the students around.</p><p>¨You know,¨ Felix rubbed circles into Jisungs back, ¨You should stop ignoring Hyunjin. The only time you guys talk is in class, and thats when youre <em>supposed</em> to speak to him.¨</p><p>¨I'll stop ignoring him when i get over my feelings for him..¨ Jisung mumbled into his sleeve, causing Felix to have a confused look on his face.</p><p>¨What?¨</p><p>¨Nothing.¨</p><p>¨Alright.. But seriously, stop ignoring Hyunjin. Cmon, it was just a peck.¨ Felix whispered, ¨And its not like you two kissed on the <em>lips, </em>he gave you a cheek kiss.¨</p><p>Jisung pressed his lips into a line, turning his head to face the door.</p><p>¨Where's that confident Jisung that told Hyunjin he wanted to kiss his cheeks, hm? Look, talk to him and then you can rant to me how much you hate him and all. It's so hard being mutuals friends with y'all.¨ Felix said, mumbling the last part.</p><p>Jisung hummed, getting startled when a teacher slammed into the class and declared it canceled. The rest of the students ran out of the classroom, leaving the two boys in there alone.</p><p>¨Well,¨ Felix threw his bag over his shoulder, ¨Should we go to the snack bar?¨</p><p>¨Isn't that only for high schools? Why would there be a <em>snack bar </em>in a <em>college</em>?¨ Jisung laughed, getting up and walking to the door.</p><p>Felix puffed out his cheeks, ¨I heard from Chan that they opened one in the hallway, you know he never lies.¨</p><p>¨Lets try and find it, hm?¨ Jisung smiled, grabbing Felix's hand and leading him out the room. Felix just smiled back.</p><p>Jisung and Felix's walk to the small store was interrupted by Jisung running into someone's chest, a way too familiar chest at that.</p><p>¨So, you've been ignoring me, eh?¨ The figure chuckled, a smirk growing on his face.</p><p>¨I've been busy, Hwang.¨ Jisung tried to maneuver around Hyunjin, the older males bigger figure blocking him from doing that.</p><p>¨Busy with what?¨ Hyunjin pressed Jisungs back onto the wall, pinning him slightly. Jisung caught the movement of another figure, a bit smaller, moving from behind Hyunjin.</p><p>¨B-Busy with...¨ Jisungs stomach did multiple somersaults as Hyunjins way-too-pretty face inched closer to his, noses almost touching. ¨I-I was busy w-with work and stuff.. I got scheduled to work all t-this week..¨</p><p>Hyunjins smirk deepened. He brought his hand up to the smaller males face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. ¨Sure you were. What were you so busy with that you couldn't even text me?¨</p><p>¨Hyunjin.¨ Jisung growled, hiding his flustered tone under an intimidating one. He bit his lip as he tried to hide the fact that his knees were one second away from buckling. ¨I was too busy to text you. I was too busy to text anyone, even my closest friends!¨</p><p>¨Mhm, alright.¨ Hyunjin snickered, his voiced laced with sarcasm.</p><p>¨I'm telling the truth!¨ Jisung defended, smacking Hyunjins hand off his face.</p><p>¨And I'm believing you, baby!¨ Hyunjin teased, stepping somewhat away from the smaller.</p><p>¨I- Don't call me baby you fucker!¨ Jisung pushed Hyunjin away, storming into the snack bar, leaving Hyunjin leaning on the wall and smiling.</p>
<hr/><p>¨Did you bring your car today?¨ Jisung clinged onto the freckled boy.</p><p>¨No.. we're gonna have to take the bus today.¨ Felix pouted, causing the older to pout with him.</p><p>¨Or I could take him home.¨ Hyunjin slipped his arm around Jisungs shoulder, squeezing it a little.</p><p>¨I'm not going home with you, asshole.¨ Jisung spat, shrugging Hyunjins arm off.</p><p>¨Oh come on, it's not like I asked you to sleep with me. I just wanted to take you home, literally.¨ Hyunjin balanced himself on Jisungs shoulder (again). ¨Maybe.. we could go on a date?¨ Hyunjin whispered, looking him up and down as he bit his lip.</p><p>¨Hyunjin- Hyunjin, I'm literally begging you, PLEASE take him.¨ Felix pleaded as he clasped his hands together.</p><p>¨Lix!¨ Jisung angrily whispered through his teeth, a scowl remaining on his face.</p><p>¨What?!¨ He responded back in the same way, except that the anger was replaced with a teasing tone.</p><p>¨Are you gonna come or not?¨ Hyunjin impatiently asked, holding out his hand for Jisung to take it.</p><p>¨F-Fine..¨ Jisung gave Felix a quick kiss on his forehead before waving goodbye, grabbing Hyunjins hand.</p><p>¨See? I knew you couldn't resist me.¨ Hyunjin ruffled Jisungs hair.</p><p>¨Shut up or I'm going home by myself.¨ Jisung grabbed the keys out of Hyunjins hand as he stormed over to his car. He unlocked the car, jumping in the car's passenger seat.</p><p>Hyunjin just laughed as he slipped into the driver's seat. He started the car, sneaking his hand onto Jisungs thigh.</p><p>Jisungs lip quivered as he looked for words to say. He wanted to tell Hyunjin to get his hand off him, he wanted to smack it, it was filthy to him. On the other hand, he wanted to keep it there. He wanted to hold it, caress it, kiss it even. God, was he in love? He stared at it, his hand itched to touch it, touch <em>him</em>. </p><p>¨Whatcha' looking at, honey?¨ Hyunjin asked as he squeezed Jisungs thigh, snapping Jisung out of his trance.</p><p>¨N-Nothing..¨</p><p>¨Are you sure? Your eyes look.. <em>hungry</em>.¨Jisung noticed how deep Hyunjins smirk was and how.. hot Hyunjin was when he was driving.</p><p>¨Hungry for what?¨ Jisung smirked.</p><p>¨For..¨ Hyunjin traced small circles up Jisungs thigh, getting abnormally close to his groin.</p><p>¨Finish your fucking sentence.¨</p><p>¨For me.¨</p><p>Jisung struggled to form a sentence. He stroked the hand rubbing across his thigh, trying to distract himself from how hot his face was and the fact that he was.. enjoying it?</p><p>¨Cute.¨ Hyunjin said under his breath, squeezing his thigh again.</p><p>¨What's cute? You're weird-¨</p><p>¨It's cute how you are so submissive when you're with me.¨ </p><p>The car ride went silent. The air was stuffy and filled with different emotions, the main one being lust.</p><p>¨We're here.¨ Hyunjin tapped Jisungs knee.</p><p>¨But.. I don't.. I don't want to go.¨ Jisung pouted as he grabbed Hyunjins hand.</p><p>¨You <em>need </em>to. My Jisungie needs sleep, right?¨ Hyunjin cupped Jisungs cheeks, squishing them together.</p><p>Jisung blushed at the sudden nickname. ¨I don't need sleep, I wanna stay up with Jinnie..¨ Jisung deepened his pout.</p><p>¨Jisung.. Do you want me to kiss that pout away?¨ Hyunjin gulped after he finished the sentence, waiting for the answer.</p><p>Jisung nodded, nuzzling his head in the hands on his cheeks. ¨Will you actually?¨ Jisung stared directly into Hyunjins eyes, his eyes sparkling due to the dim lighting from the moonlight.</p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip and nodded. He wet his lips by licking them as he leaned forward.</p><p>¨Come on, you're stalling.¨ Jisung whined, relaxing his face.</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully before smashing their lips together. The bitterness of the coffee Hyunjin drank and the sweetness of Jisungs cherry-flavored lip gloss perfectly mixed together, creating a burning sensation that flowed through both of their bodies. Jisung shifted forward, pressing their lips together harder. Hyunjin swore that he could taste the leftover frosting from the cheesecake Jisung had earlier but, he wasn't complaining. No, he absolutely <em>loved </em>it. He loved every second of it. He wanted more and more, but let go so he could let Jisung breathe. The only sounds were the heavy breathing coming from them.</p><p>¨You.. are a really, really, <em>really </em>good kisser.¨ Jisung complimented, missing the warmth on his lips.</p><p>¨Thanks, you are too.¨ Hyunjin smiled, planting another kiss on Jisungs right cheek.</p><p>¨I'll.. I'll go now..¨ Jisung opened the door, waving a quick goodbye as he ran to the entrance of his apartment.</p><p>¨I love you..¨ Hyunjin whispered under his breath as he drove off, biting his lips in joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is not proofread lolol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chap makes absolutely no sense im sorry (also i think its very short)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung slammed into his abode, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter around. His cheekbones started to ache from smiling, but he couldn't possibly stop it. Multiple emotions came at him at once. It was overwhelming but felt so.. good? As he practically stumbled through his place, he noticed two bodies on his couch, cuddling each other. They both seemed half-awake. Jisung washed up before joining the bodies on the couch, wrapping his arms around them.</p><p>Hyunjin, on the other hand, felt completely drunk. He couldn't even think properly, the only thing he thought about was the kiss. The way it felt, the person it was with, and even more. He couldn't even fall asleep (which surprisingly, the easiest thing he could do). He wanted to feel Jisungs touch again. Who knew he was so needy to have his crush <em>touch </em>him.</p>
<hr/><p>For a guy who was failing his early classes, he was actually paying attention to the lessons this time (only to escape his wandering thoughts). Throughout the day, he bit on inedible objects to distract his eyes from the guy next to him. By his last class, his plastic bottle cap had multiple teeth marks in it. It was unsettling. He threw away the empty bottle in the nearest trash can, not noticing the person right next to it.</p><p>Reaching the bus stop, Jisung felt like his life had multiple plot holes. Nothing ever felt.. <em>complete. </em>Walking from and to the bus just felt like something he was just <em>supposed to do</em>. It got tiring after a while, seeing the same blue-black ratio painted across the buses sides. He felt like his days were constantly repeating, like it had no purpose to him. Not until he met Hyunjin. Sophomore year of highschool, new kid transferred. That kid was surprisingly good at everything. The students either envied him or loved him, no inbetween. Jisung noticed how much people gushed over him, it was getting annoying to hear ¨He's so cute and smart!¨ over and over. It was also annoying to see how they were <em>right. </em>He wanted to ignore him, knowing if he was friends with him and brought him home, he'd be compared to him nonstop. It was the fact that he was trying to talk to him over and over annoyed the hell out of Jisung. He couldn't keep that hatred for long though. Every close up of Hyunjin made Jisung cry, positively of course. The boy was just too beautiful, sweet, and smart. He was torn between wanting to be him or wanting him. The feelings only got stronger and worse-er as they both grew. Jisung knew the answer now. He wanted him. He wanted him so, so, so bad. </p><p>¨Man, you okay? You've been zoning out for <em>a long time.¨ </em>Jisung was nudged by the boy beside him, his voice softer than usual.</p><p>¨Yeah, just.. <em>thinking</em>.¨ Jisung smiled, leaning his head on the boys shoulder.</p><p>¨Nice, that's fun to do.¨ He smiled back, focusing on the game on his phone.</p>
<hr/><p>Jisung felt lonely in his house. He wanted something to do but couldn't find anything. He felt empty again. He missed the excitement from <em>that night. </em>Only one thing came to mind, and that was calling someone. Felix and Seungmin were busy doing some project thing, Minho he definitely <em>did not </em>want to call, his old friends were busy too. The only person who wouldn't be busy at this time was.. Hyunjin.</p><p>He hesitated before clicking the dial button under the contact saved as ¨<strong>Hyunjin(nie)</strong>¨. Not even after 3 rings was the call picked up.</p><p>¨Jisung? Are you alright? Its 11pm, why are you calling?¨ Hyunjin said, worriedly.</p><p>¨Could we meet up?¨</p><p>¨Why? Is something wrong?¨</p><p>¨Nothing's wrong, just answer the question.¨ Jisung said, annoyed.</p><p>¨Okay.. I'm free right now, where would we meet?¨</p><p>¨There's a park around where I live. See you there.¨ Jisung sent the address as he hung up the phone, not giving Hyunjin enough time to say his goodbyes.</p><p>Walking to the park, Jisung felt the familiarity of the situation sinking in him. He was like this when he confessed to his first crush. He felt jittery as his heartbeat increased. His hands felt sweaty but cold. He was thanking winter for cooling down his whole body. His nose and ears were a red tint, half of the reasoning being that the nervousness sunk in (the other half being the cold, obviously.) He brushed off the snow off the bench, his mittens getting wet as the snow melted. His knee bounced and bounced. Him focusing on it distracted him from the pair of arms around his waist.</p><p>¨Ji? You alright?¨ Hyunjin asked, hugging him tighter.</p><p>¨I don't know. I just wanted to get something off my chest.¨ Jisung sighed, facing Hyunjin.</p><p>¨And that is?¨</p><p>¨Is it weird that when you're happy, I'm happy? And is it weird that you fill the void in me?¨</p><p>Hyunjin was speechless as his mind completely cleared. ¨You feel happy because of me? I thought you hated me..¨</p><p>¨I don't, Jin. To be honest, I thought <em>you</em> hated <em>me</em>. Hence why I hid my feelings for years.¨ Jisung sadly laughed.</p><p>¨Wait, you like me?!¨</p><p>¨Yeah.. I clearly shouldn't have hid them seeing how much you like kissing me.¨</p><p>¨Shut up, this is about you, not me.¨ Hyunjin blushed.</p><p>¨Seriously, I think I fell for you on accident.¨</p><p>¨How on Earth do you fall for someone on accident?!¨ Hyunjin said, offendly.</p><p>¨Well,¨ Jisung laid his head on Hyunjins shoulder, ¨Maybe if you didn't annoy me in highschool, we wouldn't be in this situation.¨</p><p>¨Aren't you glad we hung out all those times?¨ Hyunjin reminisced.</p><p>¨No. Yes. Maybe.¨ Jisung fiddled with his fingers again.</p><p>Hyunjin only laughed, rubbing the shoulder of the boy beside him. ¨I like you too, Ji.¨</p><p>¨Yeah, noticed that.¨ The sarcasm basically leaked out of Jisung voice.</p><p>¨Hey! You're mean-¨ Hyunjin was cut off by Jisung giving him a kiss (on the cheek, obviously).</p><p>¨So.. wanna date or what?¨ Jisung said, impatiently.</p><p>¨Sure, I guess.¨ Hyunjin said back, matching Jisung energy.</p><p>¨Well.. since you're in your nightwear, wanna cuddle at mine?¨</p><p>¨You know me so well, baby!¨</p><p>¨I'm not used to pet names..¨ Jisung mumbled, latching onto Hyunjin as they walk back to Jisungs place.</p><p>And that's how those two ended up tangled in each other, saying how much they love each other and what other cute dates they could go on. For the both of them, this is the happiest they've been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jesus christ this is not proof read at all</p><p>i wrote this late at night (11pm rn) will be checking for mistakes tomorrow morning</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>